


I Also Did

by IAmHoussem17



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Winter's Ball (Hamilton), Aaron Burr-centric, Alexander Hamilton Angst, Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton Dies, Alexander Hamilton Messes Up, Dead Philip Hamilton, Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lawyer Aaron Burr, Mentioned Angelica Schuyler, Mentioned Eliza Schuyler, Mentioned George Washington, Mentioned James Madison, Mentioned John Laurens, Mentioned Thomas Jefferson, Minor Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Pre-Song: The Room Where It Happens (Hamilton), Song: Meet Me Inside (Hamilton), Song: Non-Stop (Hamilton), Song: The Story of Tonight (Reprise), Song: The World Was Wide Enough, Song: Wait for It (Hamilton), The Room Where It Happens (Hamilton), The Ten Duel Commandments (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Aaron Burr was the damn fool that shot Alexander Hamilton, but before that, he also fought with him.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Everyone, Aaron Burr & James Madison, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Burr Alston, Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 11





	I Also Did

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this one came about. I was just thinking of the lyrics of the first song, then it hit me that if Aaron wasn't the one who killed Alex, he would sing "We fought with him" along with Lafayette/Jefferson and Mulligan/Madison.  
> I don't know, leave me alone. Just read and enjoy.

Aaron Burr was the damn fool that shot Alexander Hamilton, but before that, they were friends.

Friends that often butted heads and disagreed, but friends nonetheless.

Having met just outside a bar back in 1776, their first conversation even had a small disagreement.

Aaron gave the young upstart the advice to "talk less, smile more" and "don't let them know what you're against or what you're for" and right on the spot, Alexander was quick to defy it.

In a way, the Caribbean immigrant offered, or rather shouted, some advice back.

"I am not throwing away my shot" was that advice, although Aaron sees it as more of a boastful brag than helpful advice, and he was right to some degree but that doesn't mean he couldn't, or shouldn't, learn from Hamilton's words.

Not too long after this, he and Alex, along with a few others were gathered in the town square to listen to a Loyalist, which neither was happy about but Alexander was the only one who voiced and by extension, acted out on his frustration, in a childish way no less. So very Hamilton-like.

The first time, Aaron stopped him as he was slowly approaching the man. "Let him be", he had told him. But of course, that was barely enough to stop Alexander Hamilton.  
The man basically jumped the Loyalist and started countering him without stopping to catch a breath.

And to catch up with this kind of arrogant loudmouth, God knows what you need.

It got to the point where Aaron even started feeling bad for the British supporter, and pleaded Alexander to stop, only for the latter to shoot back.

"Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive. Drop the niceties".

There he was, already showing his willingness to resort to hostility just to prove his point. Thankfully, he was interrupted by the arrival of a message from the king. Perhaps it was worst than the Loyalist's rambling. 

The next time would be when George Washington stepped in and announced what might've been the army's darkest hour, and he also desperately said that he needed a right-hand man. This set off some excitement inside Burr, but he wasn't the only one.

Burr was proudly telling the general about being captain under General Richard Montgomery before Hamilton stepped in. Truth be told, Washington was not keen or interested in listening to Burr, so he was ordered to leave. 

Minutes later, guess what? Hamilton is appointed as Washington's right-hand man...  
Aaron took a deep breath. "It's fine" He had told himself to get over it.

Four years later, it was now 1780.

Aaron and Alex, along with the rest of their fellow soldiers and their general were invited by wealthy man Philip Schuyler to a ball in the winter, and they went.

Nothing much happened that concerned Aaron, except later he found out that Alexander met and married Elizabeth Schuyler three weeks after the ball.

Now Aaron would've been nothing but happy and supportive of Alexander, if he wasn't rejected by the eldest Schuyler sister, Angelica four years prior. Even more so, Burr told Alexander about them at the ball and jokingly said that anyone who'd marry into the family would be rich.

That is exactly what happened with Alexander. He was in the family now, a rich family.

To be honest, Aaron doesn't mind it as much now since he had his eyes on another woman. Tragically, she was married, something that Aaron confessed to Hamilton in private after the latter's wedding.

Surprisingly, he was very encouraging and supportive. It was quite possibly the sweetest moment in their relationship. 

This however, triggered Aaron's jealousy. Alexander was climbing an endless mountain, completely free of any fear of ruining his legacy or his family's. He was relentless, he wastes no time.

What is it like to be Alexander Hamilton?

Jumping at everything and taking without restraint. Winning at everything, changing the game, playing it and raising the stakes.

Aaron Burr believed he was far superior, he was willing to wait for it.

When everyone went back to the camps, things were worsening for the army, and next thing Aaron knew, he was recruited as Charles Lee's second in a duel against John Laurens. Guess who was his second?

Apparently, Lee had insulted George Washington after the latter chewed him out rightfully for trying to retreat in the battle of Monmouth.

Alexander and John were not having any of that.

The four men got ready for the duel, John facing Lee. Then, it was time to send in the seconds.

Burr tried to persuade Alexander to call it off, calling duels "dumb and immature" and while Alexander stated he agrees, he insisted on Lee answering for his words. Aaron fired back that paying for what you say with your life is absurd but he was quickly shot down when Hamilton brought up the fact that Lee was responsible for so many deaths in a rather aggressive manner.

_Okay, so we're doing this._

They counted to ten, and a shot was fired.

Fortunately, Lee was shot in the side. Nonfatal.

While John and Alexander were high off their "victory" and Aaron was yelling out that they need to go, Washington stepped in.

_This should be fun..._

Although he wasn't a direct participant, Burr was a bit worried. Luckily for him, John and Lee, they got off the hook.

Hamilton? Not so much.

He was sent home over the duel.

Burr would not see Hamilton until after the war. Coincidentally, they both had their first children around this time, something they were beyond grateful for.

They would later find out that their friend Laurens was killed in action...

If it was possible, Hamilton turned into an even bigger storm. Literally nonstop.

They were both lawyers, working on the first murder trial of this new nation. All of Burr's attempts to calm the man down were fruitless.

Too many sighs and headaches everyday.

Hamilton would go on to get chosen for the Constitutional Convention, proposing a six hours long plan for a new form of government.

Then there was that one night where Alexander came knocking on his door. Legal matters, no doubt.

Alexander actually said something here, something that probably indicated the start of him becoming more humble. Unless it was a ploy to get on Aaron's good side.

He admitted that Burr is a better lawyer, because he is succinct and persuasive rather and not abrasive. Aaron didn't know how to respond so he just gave out a deadpan okay before listening further to Hamilton's request: He needed a lawyer for the new US constitution. Aaron declined, but Alex insisted as he normally would.

A series of essays anonymously published defending the document to the public? Aaron doubted that anyone would read it, but Alexander did not agree as usual. Okay, well even if they did, the constitution is a mess. So it needs amendments, Hamilton countered again. It's full of contradictions, Aaron fired but Hamilton shot back yet again, so is independence.

He told him that they needed to start somewhere, but it was still a no.

Finally after spitting out an exasperated good night, Alexander snapped and questioned Burr's intentions towards the constitution.

Burr did not necessarily support it but he said so anyways, at least because that is what Hamilton wanted to hear, of course. The latter demanded that he defends it if he did support it but Aaron was still not giving in. He rebutted that it could be a mistake.

Alexander rambled on what they did to get here. Studying, fighting and killing to build their nation.

Aaron snapped when Hamilton demanded that he takes a stand and stop being in the sidelines. He was being cautious, playing it smart.  
Aaron did not get Alexander and vice versa.

That was the end of that, Aaron closed the door after Hamilton left, but there was still more to come.

1789 was the year now, and Thomas Jefferson has returned from being ambassador in France. Jefferson became the Secretary of State, putting him at constant odds with Hamilton, who became the Secretary of Treasury.

Aaron ran into Alexander one day to find him following his thirteen years old advice. "Talk less, smile more. Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the Congress floor" He had said in a rather exaggerated tone, prompting Burr to snort. Their conversation was interrupted when Jefferson's friend, James Madison called for Hamilton to meet up over dinner to make some decisions.

Some time later, it turns out that the trio came up with a compromise: exchanging Hamilton's financial plan for placing the country's permanent capital on the Potomac River. Burr's envy of Hamilton's sway in political power drives him to confront the latter about the exchange, expressing disbelief that Hamilton had acted so deceitfully. Hamilton of course, does not care as long as he got what he wanted and pushes Aaron once again to play in the game.

Taking the words to heart this time, Aaron Burr decided to switch parties and defeat Philip Schuyler to take his place as Senator. The latter just happened to be Hamilton's father-in-law so obviously, the next time Aaron and Alex met, the latter was pissed. Even though Aaron tried to reason with him, saying nothing personal and that he wants to stay friends. Neither men realized it, but this was where their friendship truly soured.

Aaron was one of the attendees of the second cabinet battle between Jefferson and Hamilton, the issue being whether or not they should assist France in their upcoming war against Britain. Jefferson argued that they should, while Alexander did not and Washington ordered the latter to draft a statement of neutrality.

After the meeting, Burr gathered with Jefferson and Madison and they all decided that they need to find a way to discredit Hamilton in Washington's eyes. Their plan goes seemingly flawless after Washington's retirement, followed by the appointment of John Adams as president, someone who strongly disliked Hamilton that he fired him, and Alexander retaliated with an inflammatory response, destroying his power. Now it was the time to confront him...

When the three walked in on Hamilton that day, they expected him to admit to engaging in speculation, not having an affair with a woman whom husband blackmailed him. After he went on a rant, they agreed to keep this to themselves, with Burr specifically citing that Alexander knows of his own affair with Theodosia Sr.

However, to the delight of the three Democratic-Republicans, Hamilton did it himself. The Reynolds Pamphlet exploded all over town, destroying the man's chances of running for president. What a relief for Burr.

He still felt sorry for Mrs Hamilton though. The poor woman.

Years passed, and we are now at the year. That fateful year.

The election of 1800 came around, and Aaron decided to do some initiative and run for president against Jefferson.

Alexander, who had been grieving his eldest son's death in a duel (Which Aaron expressed sorrow for), finally came back to the public after being bugged by the people and he ran into Burr.

Alexander expressed surprise at Aaron's efforts before questioning them and Burr hit him with a response.

_I'm chasing what I want, and you know what?_

_What?_

_I learned that from you._

When the time came, Hamilton stepped in to break the tie.

_Jefferson has my vote._

Reason being: _Jefferson has beliefs, Burr has none._

What's worst than being called amoral in public? Being rejected by the newly elected president from the VP position.

This was the final straw for Aaron Burr. The moment where all amicability was gone. The moment where he became Hamilton's enemy.

After twenty four years knowing each other, fail after fail at Hamilton's hands, he snapped.

But oh, now he wishes he hadn't.

He wishes he hadn't sent those letters. He wishes he didn't shoot. He wishes Hamilton didn't die.

Aaron Burr was the damn fool that shot Alexander Hamilton, but he wishes he can take it back.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope this idea was appealing...to somebody...  
> Thanks for reading, bye!


End file.
